


A Serpente e o Escorpião

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Greek Food, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, That kind of hate we like, They fight against each other, a bit rough
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faz eras que Saga e Pipe brigam. Todo mundo sabe o porquê eles brigam tanto, menos os dois. E de repente eles partem para o confronto final.  O mundo é salvo por uma travessa de moussaka. Qual será o final da história?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Capítulo 01 – O predador**

Saga e Kanon estavam treinando no Neo-Coliseum. Ou pelo menos tentando. Depois de derrubar o irmão pela terceira vez, Kanon sacudiu a cabeça:

_ Eu queria me iludir assim, que eu to ficando melhor com a idade, e etc... Mas a verdade é que hoje você não está com a cabeça aqui. Aliás, faz dias que sua cabeça não anda no lugar... Porque você não vai falar com ela, por Zeus, e termina com essa agonia?

_ Falar com quem? – Saga levantou uma sombrancelha para o irmão, os olhos azuis perigosamente faiscando.

_ Com a nossa avó, que deve estar pegando no pé de um dos juízes de Hades, uma hora dessas! Ah, Saga, vai... Dá o braço a torcer, Pipe está sozinha, sua língua até coça, mas seu orgulho não deixa você ir lá e... – só se desviou do golpe por reflexo. Olhou para o irmão, que estava até roxo, de tanta raiva.

_ Kanon – disse Saga, em voz baixa – porque você não resolve os SEUS problemas e deixa os meus pra que EU resolva?

_ Ok, ok, não ta mais aqui o palpiteiro que não dá uma dentro... Mas uma amazona daquelas não fica sozinha muito tempo. Ela estala os dedos e logo tem alguém abanando o rabinho só esperando que ela dê as ordens...

_ E você acha que eu quero ser o próximo a abanar o rabinho?

_ Olha, meu irmão, se você não quer, problema seu. Mas se ela pusesse aqueles olhos castanhos sobre mim e dissesse: “deita!” eu não ia me fingir de morto não.

Foi a última coisa que Kanon disse por meia hora. Saga lhe deu tamanho murro no queixo que o desmaiou. Ainda bem que Mú, Camus e Máscara da Morte estavam por perto e assim que o cosmos agressivo de Saga se manifestou pela primeira vez ficaram de sobreaviso. Quando Kanon caiu, Mú segurou Saga telecineticamente, não sem um certo esforço.

_ Não quebrou dessa vez, mas vai ficar uns dias dolorido – disse o médico. Mu ia entrando na enfermaria.

_ E então? Conseguiu saber o que aconteceu? – perguntaram Camus e Carlo.

_ Mais fácil abrir as mandíbulas de um crocodilo. – Mu sacudiu a cabeça. – Faz dias que ele anda bufando mais que um touro enfurecido.

_ Qual a novidade? Faz uns dois anos que ele está numa eterna TPM. – brincou Máscara da Morte.- Perdi há muito o troféu de cavaleiro mais mal-humorado do Santuário. Desde que a rãzinha resolveu ser a amante favorita do deus leva-e-traz do Olimpo...

_ Pois eu achei que ele ia melhorar, agora que está tudo terminado entre ela e Hermes... – Camus respondeu, pensativo.

_ Talvez essa fosse a secreta esperança dele... – completou Mú, fazendo a retirada deles da enfermaria, longe dos ouvidos de Kanon. – Talvez Saga quisesse, bem lá no fundo, que ela corresse para os braços dele, confessando que o caso com Hermes foi um erro e lhe pedisse perdão...

_ HAH! Como naqueles filmes beem românticos, que fazem o Afrodite chorar, de tão melosos? – riu Máscara da Morte. – Estamos falando de Pipe, carneiro. E de Saga. Pode esquecer.

_ Sim. Estamos falando de Saga e Pipe... – resmungou Camus. – Mas até a pedra de gelo mais fria da Sibéria tem seus sonhos românticos. – e saiu, deixando os outros dois de boca aberta...

_ Quem diria que a paternidade iria deixar o pingüim com o coração de manteiga?

_ O roto fala do rasgado... – Mu bateu nas costas de Carlo, continuando a descida das escadarias. – Mas é frustrante saber que eles se amam e ficam com picuinhas porque são dois orgulhosos...

_ Será? Será, Áries, que eles se amam?

_ Posso errar por exagero, mas digo que desde quando eles se viram pela primeira vez, há vinte anos.

_ Putz, exagerou mesmo. Ele tinha dezesseis anos, ela era uma magrelinha sem graça de oito, ele mandou ela pra casa várias vezes, disse que ela nunca seria uma amazona... Foi antipatia a primeira vista!

 

**#Flashback#**

_ Aquelas são as novas aprendizes de amazona, Marin, Shina e... Pipe – apontou Aioros para Saga. – Pipe é prima de Milo, que está treinando para ser cavaleiro de Escorpião.

_ Muito magrelinha. Parece uma rãzinha. Vai se machucar durante os treinos. Vou manda-la pra casa.

_ Saga, deixa de ser chato! Shina também é franzina. Mas você sabe tanto quanto eu que o treinamento faz com elas se desenvolvam.

_ Hey, você! Você, mesmo, de cabelo castanho... Pegue suas coisas e volte pra sua aldeia...

_ Porque?

_ Sabe com quem está falando? Sou o monitor desse Santuário e digo que você não tem condições de ser amazona.

_ Pra mim, você é apenas um garoto metido, porque te deram um pouco de autoridade. Só de me olhar não pode dizer se tenho condições de ser ou não uma amazona.

_ Garota, você é muito petulante pra sua pouca idade.

_ A gente aprende cedo a se defender, lá na minha terra. E já me ensinaram que eu só devo obediência ao Grande Mestre do Santuário e à minha Mestra... Caia fora, garoto!

_ Oras, sua... Eu vou...

_ Vai o quê, Saga de Gêmeos? – perguntou a mestra das amazonas, parando atrás dele. – Você pode aterrorizar os aprendizes de cavaleiros, mas deixe minhas meninas em paz.

_ Perdão, Mestra Níobe, mas esta rãzinha vai se matar sozinha até o final do treinamento...

_ Acho que esta rãzinha vai é nos surpreender, Saga de Gêmeos. A força interior dela é grande... Nunca se deixe iludir pelas aparências externas...

Saga se arrepiou ao ouvir isso e se retirou, sentindo ódio por todas aquelas meninas, ouvindo elas cochichando e rindo baixinho... E seu ódio só aumentava ao ver que Pipe ia mesmo se desenvolvendo, em corpo e espírito. Durante seu período de Grande Mestre tentou mais uma vez expulsa-la do Santuário, diminuindo seu valor como amazona:

_ Vai pra casa, amazona. Vá ser dona de casa, fazer algum aldeão feliz, com um monte de ramelentos filhos gorduchos...

_ Me perdoe, meu senhor, mas já me disseram isso várias vezes e eu não fui. Eu não faria nenhum homem feliz longe daqui.

A parte Ares ficou satisfeita com o orgulho dela, mas a porção Saga se encheu de ciúmes ao pensar que ela poderia fazer algum homem feliz ali. Para atormenta-lo, Ares permitiu que ela ficasse. Pipe namorou cavaleiros de ouro e de até de prata, para o ódio de Saga, que ficava irritado com a sua irritação, sinal de fraqueza perante a “rãzinha”.

 

#Final do flashback#

 

_ Ah, então ele disse isso a ela? Fala só pra mim, Carlo... Vocês já foram amantes? Ela sempre diz que se não fosse por Afrodite, você seria dela...

_ Bem, eu... – Máscara da Morte abriu um grande sorriso, o orgulho de latino falando bem alto. – Fui eu que tirei a virgindade dela, na minha cama, em plena casa de Câncer, com todas aquelas cabeças... Ela tinha peito – em todos os sentidos – e eu a desafiei a ir até lá, se tivesse coragem. Ela foi.

_ Você foi o primeiro homem dela? Uff – Mu soltou um assovio, depois colocou o dedo sobre os lábios. – Então hoje poderia ser ela, e não Afrodite, a mãe de Amata...

_ Sim, se ela não fosse primeiro a melhor amiga de Afrodite, e aquela que carregava o maior segredo da vida dele... Quando ela contou a ele que tinha ido pra cama comigo, ele ficou arrasado. Ela notou e fez com que ele confessasse porque ficou tão transtornado. Daí Afrodite contou a Pipe que me amava...

_ Não creio!! Desde aquela época? E nem eu nem o Shaka sabíamos disso...

_ Pois ela nem olhou mais na minha cara, sem maiores explicações. Fiquei com um ódio maior que o do Saga, acho. Me senti usado.

_ Quem te usou, Mozão?

_ Estou lembrando dumas coisas com o Mu. Olá, Shaka...

_ Pelo jeito estão falando de Pipe... Já chamei Milo aqui, porque a situação ta ficando assim, insustentável, pra dizer o mínimo.

_ Já soube que o arrogante-mor socou o irmão?

_ Que se matem! – rosnou Shaka. – Ele gritou com Moksha e com Amata agora pouco, porque sorriram pra ele. Subi aqui, os bebês estavam aos soluços no colo de Milu e Dido. Se eu tivesse visto, iria ficar sem os cinco sentidos por um mês! NÃO! Pelo resto da sua vida inútil, onde já se viu, descontar suas frustrações no MEU FILHO?

Mu sorriu. Milo, Camus e Shura apareceram, seguidos de Aldebaran e Shina.

_ Reunião da cúpula mesmo?

_ Falta a família Dó-ré-mi.

Assim que Aioros e Aioria chegaram, trazendo Marin e Dohko, a reunião começou:

_ Bem, ele anda subindo e descendo feito um trem desgovernado.

_ E anda super grosso. Pelo menos quando fingia ser o Grande Mestre tinha alguns momentos de bondade, nem que fosse falsa...

_ O que realmente aconteceu com o deus? Como amigas dela, estão sabendo de alguma coisa? Afrodite?

Afrodite, Marin e Shina se entreolharam depois sacudiram as cabeças...

_ Bom, resumindo, os deuses são imortais mas o amor que eles dedicam aos mortais não é...

_ ...mas eu desconfio que foi Pipe que deu um chega pra lá em Hermes. O coração dela tem um dono, vocês sabem quem.

_ Então porque ela não entrega ao dono e sossega o bicho, pelamordezeus?

_HAH! Se você acha fácil, vai lá dizer aos dois o que fazer. Eu, que sou parente, nem me arrisco... ou levo um soco pior que o do Kanon. – gemeu Milo. – Que foi , Mu?

_ Ela está lá embaixo, na primeira casa... Procurando nossos cosmos...

_ Que saco! Porque não fizemos a reunião na MINHA casa? – resmungou Aldebaran. – Ela não vai dar a volta...

_ Então eu vou correr lá e trazer ela aqui antes que ela passe pela terceira casa... – disse Milo, já na porta.

_ Nós vamos com você. – Máscara da Morte puxou Mu – Ah, se você pudesse usar o teletransporte daqui até lá embaixo...

 

 

N/A: Agora vai sair faísca! Ele ta nervoso, e ela vai passar sem saber de nada... E o que todas vocês estão esperando é um daqueles duelos deles, não é? Senhoras e senhores, façam suas apostas. Vai começar Pipe vs. Saga. 29/05/2004


	2. A Presa

**CAPITULO 02 – A PRESA**

Pipe descobriu que todos os cosmos estavam reunidos na casa de Peixes. Franziu a testa:

_ Ou é festa ou babado forte. – riu alto – Ou os dois juntos... Porque será que não me convidaram? Bom, pra casa de Afrodite eu não preciso de convite...

E depressa foi subindo pela casa de Áries, passando pela de Touro, mas diminuindo o passo na metade da escadaria pra Gêmeos.

_ Que merda! “Ele” não está fora, o que estará fazendo em casa? Só me faltava essa, ter que encara-lo logo agora... Bem, eu não devo nada pra ele, que se dane.

Saga sentiu o cosmos dela subindo, ficou também em dúvida se saía ou se ficava dentro da casa.

_ Oras, que se dane. Eu não vou me esconder por causa dela. A casa é minha, porque ela não deu a volta?

Assim que Pipe pisou no último degrau, plataforma de Gêmeos, Saga estava de braços cruzados, esperando por ela. Podia ter pedido licença e passado em silêncio, mas não podia perder a chance de provocar:

_ Virou porteiro, agora? Ou leão de chácara? Infelizmente, garoto, eu não tenho nenhum trocado aqui, pra te dar de gorjeta. Posso pagar na volta?

_ Ah-ah-ah – rosnou ele. – Cresceu em tamanho e em insolência também, amazona. Eu sou o guardião dessa casa e se eu não quiser, você não passa, sabia?

_ Porque eu não passo? Quem vai me impedir?

_ Não abuse, mulher. Eu não to com paciência hoje...

_ Não me chame de mulher. Eu não sou qualquer uma, eu tenho um nome, sabia? Você vive me chamando de tudo, menos pelo meu nome. É tão difícil assim, chamar as pessoas pelo nome?

Saga se chocou. Não esperava por aquilo. Mas deu o troco:

_ A gente só nomeia o que tem importância. E você é muito insignificante, mulher. Um pequeno tormento, uma pedrinha no meu sapato.

_ Quanta arrogância, Gêmeos... Você continua aquele mesmo pivete que se achava aqui dentro... Não tenho que te tolerar, como nunca tive, desde que éramos mais novos... – e começou a se mover.

_ Aonde você PENSA que vai, mulher? Já falei que por aqui você não passa... E pode ir abaixando esse cosmos ridículo, que você não me impressiona.

_ Já te falei pra não me chamar de mulher. – ela bateu o pé, irritada. – Pois você vai ver o estrago que esse cosmos ridículo vai fazer na sua cara, seu maldito! Vou gravar meu nome na sua testa pra você nunca mais esquecer!

_ Você e que exército, M-U-L-H-E-R? – provocou ele, que só teve tempo de segura-la pelos pulsos, tamanho foi o impulso e velocidade com que ela avançou nele.

Caíram os dois e saíram rolando pela plataforma da casa. Quando os três chegaram, ela estava por cima, mordendo a mão de Saga, que soltou uma, mas agarrou o cabelo dela com a outra mão e a jogou no chão. Ela gemeu, mas se levantou, o cosmos agressivamente erguido, sem se importar se ia levar uma explosão galáctica ou não. Máscara da Morte pulou nas pernas de Saga pra atrapalhar sua concentração, enquanto Mu o segurava de novo. Pipe ia atirar neles, num ódio tão grande, quando Miro deu um “restrição” nela gritando:

_ NÃO, TERPSÍCORE! JÁ CHEGA!

Os três pararam na hora, Pipe congelou no lugar, Milo fazendo aquela cara de “Oops, falei bobagem”:

_ Queeem?

_ Desculpa, Pipe, escapou...

_ O nome dela é... Terpsícore? – Saga começou a gargalhar, Mu e Máscara da Morte sorriram, mas logo se controlaram. – E você ia gravar o seu nome na minha testa? Não cabe nem no meu peito... – e continuou rindo.

_ Milucho, me solta. – pediu ela, em voz baixa. – Por favor...

_ Pipezinha, me perdoa... Me perdoa, escapou. – Milo queria que o chão se abrisse pra ele entrar dentro. Ela estava mordendo os lábios e ela só fazia isso se estivesse com vontade de chorar.

Saga enxugou os olhos e fez uma reverência irônica.

_ Pois pode passar, Terpsícore. Para uma musa, a casa de Gêmeos está sempre aberta...

_ Fique sabendo, seu animal, que eu nunca porei meus pés na soleira da casa de Gêmeos. Juro por Zeus! Quero que um raio me parta ao meio se eu me rebaixar a tanto!

Os olhos azuis brilharam. Mas os outros três já estavam empurrando ela pela passagem lateral. Pipe não conseguiu chegar muito longe. Carlo ficou com ela na casa de Câncer, esfregando suas mãos, enquanto Mu fazia um chá de ervas pra ela se acalmar. Milo subia chateado, tinha revelado justo a Saga uma coisa tão tola, mas que poucas pessoas sabiam. Que do mesmo modo que a mãe de Afrodite, a sua tia Euterpe tinha dado aos filhos nomes retirados da mitologia.

_ Mas Terpsícore é um nome muito pesado pra uma criança pronunciar... E colocamos um apelido mais fácil nela. Camus! Fiz caca!

_ Que tipo de caca? Da que dá pra corrigir ou daquelas...

_ que se joga no ventilador? – riu Shina.

_ Sim, em velocidade máxima... Chamei Pipe pelo nome na frente do Saga...

Afrodite deu um gritinho. Shaka ergueu as sombrancelhas, mas nem se preocupou. Mu depois lhe contaria.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Gêmeos, Saga estava deitado no sofá, trocando de canal sem ver nenhum, rindo sozinho quando se lembrava:

_ Terpsícore... TER-PSÍ- CO-RE... Meu Zeus, que nome mais antigo... E que gata brava! Deu trabalho segurar...

Kanon apareceu na porta da sala:

_ Hey, ta melhor?

_ Eu que pergunto. Desculpa, irmão.

_ Tudo bem. Eu brinquei com fogo, me queimei. Vai ter volta, mas não hoje, que ainda to meio tonto dos remédios... Vou dormir.

A visão de Kanon fez Saga se lembrar das suas palavras. Qualquer homem seria capaz de vir correndo se “Terpsícore” estalasse seus dedinhos de unhas longas.

_ Pois comigo... – Saga se levantou pra pegar algo pra comer na cozinha – ela pode estalar os dedos até quebrar as unhas. Queria poder dobrar aquela cabecinha orgulhosa dela... – Buscou o cosmos dela, descobrindo tão próximo, com Máscara e Mu. – Ué, ela não ia até Peixes, se encontrar com os outros? Será... será que eu a machuquei? Não... eu nem toquei nela, não dei nenhum golpe mais forte... Ela sim, me mordeu, me arranhou e me socou com gosto. – Abriu a geladeira, olhou sem ver, fechou. – Deve estar tendo aqueles pitis de mulher. – Abriu um armário, fechou. – Vou tomar um banho, depois eu como.

Mas até durante o banho, os pensamentos de Saga só tinham uma vertente: Pipe!

_ Humm, rolar com ela no chão duro... como seria numa cama? Quando ela ficou por cima, deu pra sentir que ela tem as coxas firmes... E que mordida... Os cabelos dela são macios e... EPA! Fiquei louco? Aquela é a vagabunda que dá mole até pros cavaleiros de prata, que acabou de levar um pé na bunda de um deus... E eu sou Saga de Gêmeos, as mulheres fazem fila na minha porta, caramba! Se Kanon não estivesse mal, eu iria sair hoje... Eu precisava de uma compensação... Odeio banho frio! – e abriu a torneira num jato forte e gelado.

Pipe suspirou:

_ Peçam desculpas ao pessoal lá em cima. Mas eu perdi toda a vontade de subir e encontrar alguém...

_ Ah, rãzinha. Vai deixar aquele idiota te tirar do sério? Vai se entregar assim?

_ Bela tentativa, Carlo. Mas hoje eu vou sim. Nossa, to tão cansada...

_ Quer dormir aqui? _Mi casa es su casa_ , como diria o Shura.

_ Eu adoraria... Mas mudou muito desde aquela vez, Afrodite fez um bom trabalho... – provocou ela...

Máscara da Morte se dividiu entre o orgulho, a satisfação e um certo constrangimento... Mu sorriu, beijou a testa dela, pedindo ao Shaka que descesse com Moksha. Shaka transmitiu aos outros que Pipe iria dormir na casa de Câncer e que no dia seguinte estaria melhor para conversar. Todos se despediram e foram para suas casas, um pouco preocupados com a proximidade dos “adversários”. Aldebaran prometeu ficar de sobreaviso, assim como Marin e Aioria.

 

 

 

N/A: Muito bem, o palco já está armado... Na casa de Câncer ou na casa de Gêmeos? E quem vencerá?


	3. O combate

**CAPÍTULO 03 – O COMBATE**

Saga terminou o banho, colocou um pijama curto e um roupão por cima. Abriu a geladeira, tirou uma cerveja, abriu e foi fuçar no freezer, qualquer coisa no microondas hoje estava bom. Foi quando o vento mudou e trouxe para a casa de Gêmeos o cheiro delicioso de carne moída refogada e berinjela frita.

_ Moussaka*! Alguém lá em cima está preparando uma moussaka... – e o estômago de Saga roncou em resposta. – Será que Afrodite veio cozinhar para a nervosinha?

Bem que ele tentou ficar com a sua comida congelada, mas quando a moussaka foi ao forno e começou a cheirar, Saga resolveu jogar o orgulho e a comida fora e subir à casa de Câncer pedir um prato...

_ Peço ao veadinho um pouco, a histérica nem precisa ficar sabendo... Minha deusa, como cheira bem...

Tendo o cuidado de camuflar o cosmos, Saga deu a volta pra entrar pela cozinha. E surpresa! Era a histérica que estava em frente ao forno...

_ Que merda! – Saga bateu as mãos, irritado.

Pipe foi até a porta e abriu de repente:

_ Bem que eu achei que tinha um gato vira latas fuçando no lixo. Se perdeu, Saga?

_ Eu? Eu... bem, eu... – Ele estava tentando raciocinar, mas o cheiro da comida estava fazendo sua boca salivar e o atrapalhando. Respirou fundo, piorando a situação. – Está fazendo moussaka?

_ Sim. Cozinhar me acalma... – sorriu, pela primeira vez no dia, surpreendendo o grego – Agora eu entendi. O cheiro chegou lá embaixo, não foi?

“Agora ela ri e fecha a porta na minha cara!” pensou ele “Pois eu arrombo essa porta e levo a travessa. Quero só ver o que ela vai fazer”

_ Venha, Saga. Vamos fazer uma trégua na mesa. Eu não sei fazer pouca comida e vai sobrar bastante.

_ Pois eu... Como? Você está me convidando?

_ É surdo ou é bobo? Claro.

Saga deixou passar a última provocação. Entrou na cozinha de Câncer e ficou observando os movimentos de Pipe. “Terpsícore” lembrou ele. E sorriu. Mas ela se movia com delicadeza e rapidez. Num instante a mesa estava arrumada, a moussaka no meio, e Saga tinha uma garrafa de retsina** nas mãos, para servir.

Durante algum tempo ficaram em silêncio, comendo. Saga se deliciando com o prato bem feito e o vinho refrescante. De repente, teve um insight... Ele estava de pijama por baixo do roupão, assim como Pipe também estava de roupão felpudo fechado. “Cena doméstica... um casal jantando...” e engasgou.

_ Devagar, esganado! Na travessa tem mais... – riu ela, batendo nas costas dele.

_ Cof, cof... Já passou... Deixa meu pulmão no lugar. Você cozinha muito bem, Terpsícore...

_ Obrigada.

_ Eu te disse pra deixar esse negócio de lutas de lado e ficar em casa cuidando...

_ ... de um aldeão e de crianças ramelentas e gorduchas... Eu não me esqueci, Saga.

_ E porque não obedeceu?

_ Porque eu sou teimosa, não sabia? E ambiciosa. Um aldeão não era o bastante pra mim...

_ Um deus seria o bastante?

_ Seria, se houvesse amor entre eu e um deus... Mas pra ele foi só um passatempo e eu não sou brinquedo de ninguém.

O coração de Saga bateu forte. Seus lábios ficaram secos, ele passou a língua para umedece-los e a frase veio até a porta, mas o orgulho o fez engolir. Pipe tirou os pratos, encheu a pia de água quente e deixou-os lá.

_ Kanon está em casa?

_ Como?

_ Seu irmão. Está em casa? Leve um pouco pra ele... – e foi fazer um prato para o outro.

Mas os donos da casa eram bem mais altos que ela, portanto os tupperware estavam no armário inacessível para Pipe, mas fácil para Saga, que veio por trás e ergueu o braço, o corpo dele apertando o dela na pia, as mãos se encontrando no ar, a nuca da mulher apoiando no peito do homem, a fagulha roçando na palha seca, bastou apenas um gemido. A outra mão procurou entrar no roupão atoalhado, abrindo e descobrindo um ombro, para que a boca pudesse descer e morde-lo. O pescoço abriu espaço para um beijo, mas a mão exigiu que o rosto virasse para que as bocas se encontrassem. O corpo menor foi despido aos poucos, beijado lentamente, explorado minuciosamente. Seu captor exigiu rendição, que foi conseguida sem muitos protestos, ao contrário, foi desejada pela capturada. Saga ergueu Pipe nos braços e levou-a ao quarto, o mesmo quarto onde há doze anos atrás, ela tinha feito uma escolha e se transformara. Pois agora ela fazia outra e a transformação continuava.

Depois de fazerem amor e descansarem um pouco, se olharam assustados, um sorriso tímido em cada face:

_ Sabe o que eu queria saber?

_ Minha bola de cristal volta do conserto só na semana que vem...

_ Ô língua ferina! Assim eu não vou dizer...

_ Desculpe. Desculpe. Vai, Saga, desembucha.

_ Se eu te machuquei a hora em que estávamos brigando... Senti um carocinho na sua cabeça enquanto... enquanto... eu estava te acariciando...

_ Deve ter um galo, sim. Afinal, você me atirou no chão... Mas eu vi que você ainda tem as marcas dos meus dentes na sua mão. Então, estamos quites.

_ Ah, é assim que funciona? Olho por olho, dente por dente? Eu devo estar com as marcas das suas unhas nas minhas costas...

_ E eu tenho certeza de que você deixou meu pescoço roxo...

_ Ih, deixei mesmo... O pior é que ta me dando uma vontade de fazer de novo...

_ De novo, o quê? Rolar comigo no chão da casa de Gêmeos ou chupar meu pescoço?

_ Uau, as duas coisas... Já pensou que sexy...Nós dois, nus, no chão da casa de Gêmeos... MEU IRMÃO!! Deve ter acordado e deve estar passando fome...

_ Ai, que exagero, Saga... Mas se ele teve um acidente hoje nos treinos, não é bom que ele fique sozinho lá, não.

_ Eerr... bem, eu também não queria deixar você sozinha, aqui, também...

_ Saga, não seja ridículo. Estamos no meio do Santuário, em cima tem o Aioria, embaixo você e o Aldebaran. Quem atravessaria até aqui pra me fazer mal?

_ Quem não precisasse atravessar nenhuma casa e nem seria pra te fazer mal...

Os olhos castanhos e os azuis se cruzaram e se enfrentaram. Pipe leu tudo o que os lábios nunca diriam e resolveu se arriscar. Levantando da cama se vestiu.

_ Vai ficar aí, feito um pamonha? Vamos logo, Saga. Ainda temos que pegar a porção de moussaka para o Kanon.

_ Ô mulher mandona. Já vou...

Moussaka no tupperware, porta trancada, chave no lugar, Saga e Pipe desceram as escadas. Mas na porta de Gêmeos ela parou.

_ Que foi?

_ Eu jurei por Zeus que nunca poria os pés na soleira de Gêmeos.

_ Pula então.

_ Saga...

_ Terpsícore, você às vezes me irrita, sabia? – e jogando a mulher no ombro, cruzou a soleira.

Kanon acordou de madrugada com ressaca dos remédios e morrendo de fome. Adorou a moussaka, e muito mais em descobrir quem tinha feito. Abrindo devagar a porta do quarto de Saga, confirmou suas suspeitas de quem era o cosmos que estava sentindo quando viu uma massa de cabelos cacheados castanhos dormindo encostada a ele. “Babado forte” riu, esfregando as mãos.

Pela manhã, todos estranharam a ausência de Pipe na casa de Câncer e caíram pra trás ao descobrirem onde ela passara a noite. Shaka só ergueu uma sombrancelha:

_ Ótimo! Agora ele pára de gritar com as crianças... – Mu apenas riu.

Em seis meses de namoro, muita louça foi espatifada na casa de Gêmeos, muito cosmos se ergueu e abaixou. Mas as alianças foram trocando de cor, até o pedido final:

_ Terpsícore, você me disse que era ambiciosa... te deixo uma escolha, não é melhor ser a esposa de um cavaleiro de ouro do que a amante de um deus?

_ Não era mais simples perguntar “quer se casar comigo?” Ai, Saga, você só complica...

_ Sim ou não?

_ Tenho que verificar primeiro se essa lerdeza de raciocínio é genética, pra não sair filhos iguais a você... Claro que eu aceito...

E foi assim, romanticamente falando, que Saga conquistou Terpsícore... oops, Pipe.

 

 

N/A: * A Moussaka é um prato típico grego. É feita com berinjela, batatas, carne moída, azeite... quem quiser a receita, entre em contato comigo. ** Retsina é um vinho mais refrescante e menos forte que o ouzo. Ok, ok, ok... Vocês queriam mais sangue e sexo, mas o Ff.net não permite... ou pelo menos, não comigo... Um dia eu faço um hentai com esses dois, por enquanto a história é essa... Porque eu até pensei em fazer um combate entre Hermes e Saga, mas eu sou horrível em fic de lutas... E o negócio era entre os gênios bons de Pipe e Gemini no Saga. Queria agradecer a Andréia Meiouh, pelo título e pelo nome da Pipe. Mais uma idéia MENTES INSANAS PRODUÇÕES... O título vem de uma curiosidade sobre escorpiões. Poucas espécies de animais os devoram, entre répteis, aves e mamíferos. Mas há uma espécie de serpente que somente se alimenta de escorpiões – o signo da Pipe. E vamos e convenhamos, os dois destilaram veneno nesse fic, hein, querido? Foi uma em cima da outra... Também te amo, Saga, feliz aniversário. 30/05/2004.


End file.
